Soul Mates
by dark-inu-yami
Summary: Yoko Kurama taught two demons the art of thievery. He dissapeared when Kuronue was killed, not telling them. They felt betrayed, and decided to get revenge. This is their story.
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho: Soul Mates 

By darkinuyami and kento

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. We only own Kaylani and Zero.

**_darkinuyami:_** I decided to write a Yu Yu Hakusho story involving Kurama and one of my OC's. My lil brother kento wanted to help, so here's the beginning of it.

**Plans for Revenge**

I am sitting on the roof with my twin brother, Zero. Across from us is Saryaski Junior High School, the school my brother is going to attend. I will be going to a private school a couple of blocks away. We are going to school as a cover up for the true reason we're here.

My brother and I are thieves from Makai. We are also demons. I am a Water demon, with the ability to control the waters. My brother is a Wind demon, with the ability to control the wind (A/N like Jin). (A/N Duh!) His demon name is Windstorm, while mine is Tsunami.

My brother is 5'7", with spiky black hair with green highlights. He's wearing the uniform for Saryaski, though his is green (A/N like Yusuke). He has one green eye and the other is silver. I am 5'5", with shoulder length brown hair with blue highlights. I am wearing the uniform for my school (purple top and skirt). One of my eyes is silver, like my brother's, while the other is blue.

"Did you find him yet, sister?" Zero asked me. I shook my head. "No, not yet. But he is here." "How can you be so sure?" He asked. "I can feel his presence." He growled when he heard this. A gust of wind flew by. "This is taking too long. We should just destroy everything, and see if he appears amongst the ashes." "Are you that impatient, brother? Don't you think we should take our time and draw him out?" I asked as we both flew into the air.

He shrugged as he transformed, his outfit different. He's now wearing thick green cargo pants and a black ripped up muscle shirt. He's wearing green boots. There's a tattoo of green flames on his back. The winds died down as he sighed. "It's just that I want to get Yoko for betraying us, but I can wait," he said.

"Okay," I said as I transformed. I'm now wearing a navy blue skirt with slits that reach mid-thigh with blue boots. My tank top is light blue with rips here and there. I have a tattoo of blue flames on my back. "Let's discuss what we're going to do..."

The past and the plan

My brother and I were trained under Yoko Kurama. He was the number one thief in all of Makai. He taught us everything he knew, plus we picked up a few things on our own. He was our mentor from the time our parents were slain; we were kids.

One day, Yoko, and his partner Kuronue, went on a mission. Later that evening, Zero found Kuronue's remains, while Yoko was never to be found. We searched all over for him, but our search was in vain. Eventually, we learned to believe that Yoko betrayed us. We vowed to make him pay.

We recently found out that Yoko was here in this city. He is one of Koenma's lackeys. We decided to put our plan into motion.

We're going to steal valuable objects each night, exactly the way we were taught by him. So he would know it was one of his own that is doing this. It would make him go crazy trying to figure it out. On the nights while we're stealing, we are going to cause heavy storms using our powers. I am going to attend his school, to find out everything I can about him. Zero is going to Saryaski to find out info about Yoko through the Spirit Detective and the moron he is with. We become "friends" with Yoko, and then when he least expects it, we will strike...

The present

Zero heads to Saryaski, while I go to Kurama's school. I made sure that I had all of the classes he does. I am now sitting at my desk in homeroom, where I saw him enter.

Kurama is a human. It disappoints me to see him this way. Zero thinks he is a disgrace to all demons and thieves alike. I glanced at him and he smiled at me. 'Keep on smiling now Kurama,' I thought. 'You won't be once my brother and I get to you.'

**Next Chapter: False Friendship**

kento and darkinuyami: Review! Review! Review!


	2. Profiles of OC's

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Soul Mates**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho (Hiei, Kurama, Touya, etc.), nor do I own any of the characters from Inuyasha (Inuyasha, Sesshomaru). I only own Tsunami and Windstorm, plus the characters whose profiles I am posting in this chapter.

_darkinuyami: _Well, I am adding some characters to this fic of ours, originals based off of some people we know. Here are their profiles, plus the ones for Tsunami and Windstorm...

**Tsunami**

Human name: Kaylani

Age: 16

Birthday: July 16

Demon type: Water

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Brown with blue highlights

Eyes: One silver and one blue

Pairing: Kurama

Sibling: Windstorm

Tattoo: Blue flames on back

**Windstorm**

Human name: Zero

Age: 16

Birthday: July 16

Demon type: Wind

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Black with green highlights

Eyes: One silver and one green

Pairing: Shiva

Sibling: Tsunami

Tattoo: Green flames on back

**Tempest**

Human name: Crystal

Age: 13

Birthday: November 18

Demon type: Ice/Heal

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Blond with brown highlights

Eyes: One blue and one green

Pairing: Touya

Sibling: Shiva

Tattoo: Rose on lower back

**Shiva**

Human name: Kaileda (A/N: I think it's this...I might be wrong).

Age: 15

Birthday: August 30

Demon type: Ice

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Blue with white highlights

Eyes: One blue and one white

Pairing: Windstorm

Sibling: Tempest

Tattoo: Snowflake on right ankle

**Chigiri**

Human name: Yumi

Age: 18

Birthday: April 22

Demon type: Dog

Height: 5'8"

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Green

Pairing: Sesshomaru

_Crescent moon on forehead like Sesshomaru_

**Chitori**

Human name: Hope

Age: 18

Birthday: September 13

Demon type: Cat

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Silver

Pairing: Inuyasha

_Cat ears and tail_

**Ally**

Age: 16

Birthday: June 28

Type: (A/N: She is supposed to be something like an angel. There is a term for it in Yu Yu Hakusho. I can't remember it though.)

Height: 5'

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Pairing: Hiei

_darkinuyami:_ Well those are the characters that are appearing in our fic.

_kento: _Yup! That's all! The next chapter will be posted soon. Until then, REVIEW!


	3. Road Trip

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Soul Mates**

**_Disclaimer_**: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or any of their characters. The only ones that we own are the original characters whose profiles are described in the previous chapter.

_darkinuyami: _Yeah! Another chapter! Applause is heard! Bows! Thank you!

_Kurama_: They should be cheering for us. We're the popular ones.

_Inuyasha:_ Yeah. We're the ones doing all of the work.

_kento:_ Hi guys! I brought candy!

_Inuyasha and Kurama_: Hurray! Steal candy from kento

_kento: _Hey! They stole my candy! Chases after Kurama and Inuyasha

_darkinuyami_: Hey Tsunami, Chitori! Your guys are stealing candy!

Both Tsunami and Chitori appeared with weapons Oh boys!

_Kurama and Inuyasha_: Run away with girls chasing them

_Chigiri_: Hi guys! Hey I want some candy too! Chases after the others

_Ally_: What a bunch of morons.

_Hiei_: Hn...

_Darkinuyami_: I've decided to post the False Friendship as Chapter 3.

_kento:_ Read and review!

Chapter 2: Road Trip 

(In Makai)

"Ugh! I can't believe those two left without us!" Chigiri cried as she tore up the note. "Now Chigiri, don't be angry. Tsumani and Windstorm must have had a good reason for not telling us," Ally answered as she sat against a tree, reading a graphic novel.

Chitori walked up to them, with food. "Lunch is ready. Call the girls!" Ally nodded. "Tempest! Shiva! Lunch is ready!" The two ice apparitions stopped playing and ran to Chitori. "Yeah! Thank you Chitori!" Tempest said. Shiva nodded her approval and smiled.

The five girls sat silently as they ate their lunch under the tree. "Hey, I was thinking." All of them turned to look at Chitori. "How about we go to where Windstorm and Tsunami are?" "That's a great idea," Chigiri said. "We were going to go there for the Tournament, anyway. We can go early." Ally nodded as well. "We can go shopping!" Shiva said as Tempest squealed.

"Alright then it's settled!" Chigiri said. "Let's go pack!" All of the girls ran off to pack their favorite things.

_Hours later..._

"You know we should've left hours ago!" Chigiri cried. "It ain't our fault you decided to bring your whole wardrobe," Chitori said. Ally called to them. "We're ready if you are!" They all stood together.

"Ready Ally?" She nodded. The girls formed a circle around Ally. She began chanting and all of them disappeared, to the human world.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

_darkinuyami_: Another chapter done! We finally got the candy back. kento is very happy.

_kento:_ smiling with chocolate smeared face. Burps Inuyasha took my Gobstoppers!

_Inuyasha_: No I didn't! Kurama did!

_Kurama:_ Did not!

_Sesshomaru_: I did it! The Gobstoppers are mine!

_kento:_ Windstorm! Get them all!

_Sess., Inu, and Kurama:_ Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ran away again, screaming

_Ally: _Morons!

_darkinuyami and kento: _**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
